


Doctors Log

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Male Character, College, Comedy, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Erotica, Furry, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Male Friendship, Marriage, Multi, Nudity, POV Male Character, Physiology, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Sexual Content, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Therapy, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: Each chapter of Doctors Log is from one of three doctors (Doc , Doctor, and Doctor Love). Doc is the therapist of a variety of youth, his log is less liner and focuses on the questions and trials that his patients ask or bring him to ask himself. Doctor is the owner of a halfway house for drug addicts, and his log follows the story of the relationship between himself and his fist live in. Doctor Love is the author of a best selling book on relationships and his log accounts for moments in his life that inspired chapters in "How to make love not a fight".New chapters added frequently.





	1. Doctors Log Ch.1 Doctor 1

My run as the owner of a halfway house was short lived. I never had more than one live in . He was the best and worst but then again he was the only . His name was Ryan, he was a 20 something year old homeless cheetah. Ryan was also a drug addict which is why the police brought him to my home. He was a wreck , he was still coming down from a strong high. His clothes were in rags , his fur was matted and mangled. As the officer escorted him through my front door Ryan couldn't even be bothered to look up at me as he stood in my living room. The officer released him from his restraints left my home and in doing so left me alone with him. He stood in the center of the floor staring down at his feet without uttering a single word for almost five minutes.

Ryan- Where is my room

Those were his first words and he still couldn't be bothered to look at me as he said them.

Doctor- its upstairs

He started walking without warning making his way upstairs, I hadn't given him a room number but I suppose he meant to just walk down the hallway and check for an open door. I followed him up the stairs about five steps behind. He found his room and flicked on the light . I worked hard to keep the house in good condition.

Ryan- this it

Doctor- yes

Ryan- it ain't much

Yes the room was a minimalist place with one bed a small closet and a window, but the bed was nice and the window was over looking the garden in the backyard.

Ryan- when can I leave

Doctor- you've only just arrived

Ryan- I know what I am ,and I refuse to apologize for it, so when can I leave

Doctor- No one is going to make you stay here against your will but its important that you understand failure to cooperate will lead you to a worse place than this

Ryan- Is that a threat

Ryan- This relationship does't have to be hostile between you and I , your here to get sober

Ryan- I'm here because I didn't feel like sleeping in a metal bed for the next 6 to 8 months

Doctor- None the less we do not need to be enemies, in fact we could be friends

Ryan- Your some kind of a perv aren't you

Doctor- What , what would make you..

Ryan- Why am I the only person here

Doctor- Your not , I'm here

Ryan- Only person other than you, this is a halfway house , so where are the other live ins

Doctor- Your the first

Ryan- Meaning

Doctor- I've only just opened my house as a half way home three weeks ago

Ryan- So your supposed to keep me sober and you've never even done this before

Doctor- I have years of medical training , and a degree in mental health analysis

Ryan- But you've never done this before

He had such a smug look on his face.

Doctor- No

Ryan- Perfect

Doctor- I can assure you I'm well prepared for the job of keeping you in line

Ryan-Keeping me in line

Doctor- Keeping you sober

Ryan- Whatever Doc , can I just be alone , its been a rough night and Id like to sleep it off

Doctor- Of course... just as soon as we finish your drug test

Ryan- My what

Doctor- During your stay here you will be expected to submit a urine sample once a week at random

Ryan- But i just got here

Doctor- Which is precisely why your first test will not go against you, its to be expected that you have some trace substances in your system but beyond this first test you will need to pass or it'll be a strike on your file

Ryan- A strike , like three strikes I'm out

Doctor- No if you fail a drug test it will be your final strike, but your analogy works in the aspect that there are other rules that if you break will result in strikes and if you receive too many I may have to question allowing you to stay here longer

Ryan- What other rules

Doctor- Curfew is 10 30 , you need to find a job , and we will have weekly therapy together

Ryan- That's it ?

Doctor- Yes that's all

Ryan- Fine , wheres the cup so I can get this over with

Doctor- I have it , I'm afraid I have to hold the cup while you give me your sample

Ryan- Your fucking kidding me right


	2. Doctors Log Ch.2 Doc 1

I've been a therapist for a very long time and in my many years of helping patients I do believe they have drawn me to a point of needing someone in my own profession. I remember my first day , not when I was hired, not when I was looking for patients, I'm referring to the day I sat down with my first patient. That was the day I realized two things. One, my line of work was more complex than expected, and two, my career was sure to be one worth reading about.

You see my patients were of a specific group from the general population. I helped teens and young adults primarily from ages 13 to anywhere around 30 to 35. I myself was only 27 at the time , fresh out of university and expecting to save the world one troubled youth at a time. What I didn't know is how troubled the youth could be. Text books and power points minimize the depth at which real people are capable of being fractured and dare I say rather crazy. But it was too late to turn my metaphorical life around and pick a different path, I was locked in with no where to run or hide.

There were three things that made my job what it was. Patient confidentiality meant that legally I could not repeat anything said to me by my patients . The majority of my patients being hormonal and most often immature was a constant struggle. But what might have been the biggest stone on my back is how my office purposely gave me the more outlandish patients for the beginning of my work with "Michael an Miguel's mental consultants". It was something done to every new therapist hired as a slight joke.The joke ends once you realize that patients don't come in for one session, they come in for multiple sessions sometimes with no foreseeable end to how many times we might see one another.

My patients weren't necessarily crazy, but some might argue that the problems they needed working through were less than life binding disorders. But the best way to understand is to just get right to it.

So without further delay , Patient 1 .

Male 

Squirrel 

Age 18 

Name: Preston Nader

He was a small skinny kid . He looked well groomed and had a scholarly look to him with his back pack, school shirt, and shorts on. And what stood out the most from the moment he walked in and took his seat was the way his eyes were so lit. For those unfamiliar with terminology what I would call him was very normal and in good mental condition.

He took a seat in a chair mirroring the one I was sitting in.

Preston- so how does this work exactly

Doc- well , we can start off slow perhaps you'd like to tell me what made you consider seeing me 

Preston- my friend told me that a lot of first years need help adjusting to college life

Doc- so your having trouble with school

Preston- no , not at all , school is easy, whats hard is my roommate

Doc- your roommate, tell me more

Preston- well ... this is a little embarrassing

Doc- this is a safe place , I can assure you no matter what you say it will remain between you and I

Preston- I know that , I read the pamphlet about the doctor patient confidentially thing , but this is really embarrassing... you see I'm a squirrel and he's...

Doc- he is what exactly

Preston- he's a Hyena

Doc- and is there a problem with him being a hyena

Preston- yes there is a problem, I just said it , I'm a squirrel and he's a hyena

His tone of voice was more cheerful before that out burst but he soon returned back to his previous vocal state.

Doc- perhaps we should take a moment to relax

Preston- no , no I'm fine

He looked away as if he were afraid to look me in the eye as his posture became slightly flustered.

Doc- What is wrong with your roommate being a hyena

Preston- he could eat me for one , and for two I could die

Doc- unless you would have me believe that your school has you staying in a room with a feral hyena Its my opinion that you may be experiencing more stress and panic than what is necessary

He took a breath before aligning his eyes with mine.

Preston- I understand its wrong to judge people by their species and its even worse to buy into all the predator prey phenomenon that everyone has been on lately, but he gives me legitimate reason to worry

Doc- in what way does he worry you

Preston- he shows up out of nowhere as if he's following me, he comes back to our room late at night every other night , and when ever I try to talk to him he does this thing

Doc- what thing

Preston - he says nice things and acts normal but in an off way

Doc- I'm afraid I don't quite understand

Preston- have you ever seen one of those super hero movies with the killer clown guy , he acts so nice but you can tell hes covering up what he really is with a smile

Doc- and you believe that ...

It dawned on me he had yet to give me the name of the source of his fear. 

Doc- I'm afraid you haven't told me the name of this hyena

Preston- Max

Doc- yes as I was say , you believe that under Max's smile he is trying to...eat you

He looked away again.

Preston- well maybe not eat me but he's definitely dangerous or something and he might want to hurt me

Doc- Preston its perfectly normal what your feeling

He relaxed and allowed his eyes to return to my attention.

Preston- really

Doc- yes , your a young boy away from home for the first time in a place with people you've never met before and naturally there is fear that comes with so much change, from what you have told me so far I believe that it is your inexperience with this new place and new person that has you forming unlikely fears and worry

Preston- I hear you doc really I do but if you could meet him you'd see its not just in my head

Doc- perhaps, but unfortunately that is all the time we have for today

Preston- what, that was hardly ten minutes

Doc- yes and for good reason, you payed for our weekly help sit down plan , our first appointment is simply meant to be an introduction so that we can get familiar with one another and the conflicts or problems that you might want to work through

Preston- so Ill see you next week

Doc- yes, next week , you can schedule a specific hour to come in with my secretary at the front desk


	3. Doctors Log Ch.3 Doctor Love 1

My name Is Doctor love. I'm often asked "what is one of the most reliable chapters from your best selling book". To be honest I feel most of my chapters are reliable but there is one that I go back to more often than others.

When saying sorry in a relationship or just in life in general its important to know a few things. There are 3 steps in an apology. No matter what it is its important that you understand that you are apologizing so have humility. Though you may be apologizing for your role in another persons problem or pain, remember it is about them not you.

Verbal acknowledgment is the first real step. There are typically two kinds of sorry . One means I understand and or feel the pain and depth of your problem or situation . The other means I regret what I've done and the part that I had to play in your problem or situation. One sorry is for when you were involved, the other is for when you were not. One is for when you caused or am a part of the problem, the other is not. Sometimes people blur the line between the two because they are unable to see their own involvement in another persons problems. We are going to talk about the fist kind of sorry , the sorry that you say when you are involved.

Sometimes all you need in order to move on is to say sorry and mean it. Did you catch that ? There are two parts , "say sorry" is one , and "mean it" is the other. You can say sorry all day long but if you don't mean it then your words are empty. It helps to know what your saying sorry for and what you should be saying sorry for because one matters while the other doesn't. You can be sorry and go around the world trying to make amends but if you cant swallow your pride enough to say the words then most of the time it wont matter. You have to acknowledge the problem before you start fixing it.

Active acknowledgment :

Saying sorry doesn't fix the problem it acknowledges that there is a problem and that you want a change for the better. After you have acknowledged the situation or problem you have to begin again. Be willing to make true effective efforts to fix the bridge that you burned. If you say sorry for crashing your dads car and you mean it then you get a job so you can fix it and not him. If you say sorry for missing a date night with your wife and mean it then you take off from work to take her out on the town. There are some things we say sorry for that we cant help but if we can we should. Our sorry becomes empty because we prove through our unwillingness to do something that we don't really care enough to make the situation better.

Moving on: 

Verbal acknowledgment and action are key but sometimes the best thing to do is move on. Learn from your mistakes and try to prevent them in the future. You can only say sorry and try to fix a problem for so long. Everything has a life span and that includes problems. If you feel you have been trying to be forgiven and that you have tried to help the situation (not only for yourself) for long enough then move on. And yes that could mean you wont be forgiven. There is nowhere that states a person must accept an apology, and beating a dead horse wont save its life. But if you say your sorry and mean it and take action to right your wrong then hopefully when you move on it'll be to a better state.

This is one of the core lessons in my first book "How to make love not a Fight" because it was a lesson that took time to understand and once I did my life was better. I remember one night , it was when I still worked for the broadcasting industry.

My firm primate was ready as he was laid out on the dining room table stroking himself. His cock already spurting off more than a few loads as he waited for me, his lover. He shot loads onto the carpet as he couldn't hold himself back from thoughts of me, his lion. He tried to stay patient and eager , it had been weeks since he and I shared our desires in the act of intimate touch. He longed to be close once again but as the hours flew on and by he found himself drifting to sleep. Before he was taken into his mind for the night he gathered himself from the table and retired to the bedroom. With a deferred tear in his eye he curled up under our sheets that must have felt so cold and went to sleep.

I didn't make it home for another three hours.


	4. Doctors Log Ch.4 Doctor 2

It was the morning after Ryan's arrival.His drug test came back positive with signs of a long list of drugs so he was sure to still be going through withdrawal. I wanted to check up on him to make sure he didn't run but also to make sure he wasn't in too much pain. The first place I checked was his room , of course he wasn't there. Next I checked the bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen, and finally the back yard garden. I couldn't find him anywhere but there was a strange feeling of someone other than myself being around. As I stepped back inside from the garden he was there to greet me by the doorway , he surprised me.

Ryan- So I can leave

Doctor- Good morning to you too Ryan

Ryan- you said I can go if I want right

Doctor- Yes, but you have to be back by curfew , and I'd advise against you leaving while your going through withdrawal

Ryan-But I can go wherever I want

Doctor-Yes

Ryan-And you won't follow me or send cops after me or anything

Doctor-You are free to come and go as you wish as long as you tell me when and where your going and are back by curfew with no drugs in your system

Ryan- Do I get a house key or something

Doctor- No, if you don't make it back before curfew the doors will be locked and you will have to wait until morning to get inside at which point I will mark a strike on your file

Ryan-What if I don't know where I'm going, what if I just want to take a walk

Doctor- As the owner of this halfway house and you being my current live in legally I could put a tracker in your ear

I was joking but clearly his withdrawal was making it hard for him to see it that way.

Ryan- The fuck

Doctor- It would tell me where you are at all times and we could move beyond needing you to tell me where your going

Ryan- Your one sick son of a bitch , your not about to put a tracker in me like I'm cattle

Doctor- Then I expect you to let me know where your going , and it would be in both our interest for you to be honest when you do

Ryan- Whatever fine

Doctor- I don't want you to fail, in fact it would mean the world to me for you to get better regardless of if you and I are friendly to one another

Ryan- I don't like you

Doctor- And that's fine

He was shaking as if it were freezing and sweating through his clothes. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he stepped away before I could.

Ryan- Your whole high road vibe dose not sit right with me

Doctor- I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that but again that's fine as long as you get better

Ryan- I know your just like everyone one else looking down on me thinking I need help but I'm fine , I'm happy with the way I am

He was still wearing his rags and his fur war still a mess , his eyes were blood shot and he could barley stand up right without falling over.

Doctors- You were found with enough narcotics to kill 3 people and half of those drugs were already in you

Ryan- So I smoke weed , everyone does

Doctor- Everyone doesn't do speed, blow, and take prescription pain medication

Ryan- It was one night I went too far

Doctor- The arresting officer told me that was the second time he found you that way in a week

He snapped at me.

Ryan- Fuck you

Doctor- I'm not looking down on you, but you need help and I'm trying to be the one to give it to you

Ryan- Bull shit , your using me to get a paycheck, you don't care if I Change or not just as long as you get paid , and all this crap about us being friends is just a cheap way to try to keep me in line

Doctor- Don't you think its ironic that your judging me by a false preconceived notion about me that you think I believe about you

I could see he was thinking over what I'd said.

Ryan- That made no sense and I don't like you

Doctor- Like I said , that's fine you do not have to like me just as long as you get better

He stared at me for a moment with disgust in his eyes for me.

Ryan- I'm going to the store

Doctor- what store

Ryan- grocery store down the road

Doctor- your welcome to anything in the kitchen

Ryan- you don't have what I'm looking for

He headed towards the front door and I followed him.

Doctor- you have another drug test at the end of the week , if you put anything in you that you shouldn't I will know

Ryan- do you get off watching me pee in a cup , I bet you get a real kick out of seeing another guys dick knowing yours is so much bigger

Doctor- if your referring to the stereo type about horses that I think you are I can tell you now that it is not true

Ryan- yea well we wont know for sure because I'm the one pulling my dick out to take a piss not you

I didn't like how he was evading my informing him of his drug test but he stopped walking. If talking about something as childish as stereo types would keep him from leaving then I was willing to humor him.

Doctor- your bigger than I am

He seemed to be confused, speechless almost.

Ryan- bull shit , your a horse

Doctor- I'm not a feral

Ryan- your twice my size and .... and ....

He was smarter than a diversion attempt.

Ryan- your just trying to keep me here

Doctor- I only meant to set you straight on the falsehood of a stereotype

Ryan- sure you did , Ill be back

Doctor- you shouldn't go out while your in withdrawal

Ryan- are you going to stop me

Doctor- legally I can , but I'd prefer you make the right choice and stay rather than go out and put your self at risk

He opened the door.

Ryan- I'm fine , I don't need this place

Doctor- I understand that you haven't hurt anyone other than yourself yet , but if you keep jumping off of bridges your bound to hit the ground too hard eventually

Ryan- the fuck does that even mean

Doctor- stay , if you honestly don't see that you could be better then stay for me

Ryan- I don't like you

Doctor- tell me something, has anyone tried to call you since you were arrested

He didn't speak , but he clearly didn't like what I said.

Doctor- whoever out there that your trying to go see may be your friend, I wont debate that with you , but no one else is letting you live with them and I know you live on the streets, no one stopped you from overdosing three times this week but I would have and its my job to

Ryan- I see what your getting at but

Doctor- stay , you can hardly stand and your clothes could use a wash

Ryan- I don't need this

The door had been open for a while but he still had yet to walk through it. Despite his refusal to be civil there was some part of him that wanted to stay . There was some part of him that wanted to be better.

With little to no other card to play I took a gamble on what would make him close the door. I was from the country so I was less than shy , I unzipped my pants and flashed him with a sight of my hidden bits under my underwear . He gazed at it for a moment before looking back into my eyes,maybe he expected me to pull down my underwear as well.

Ryan- I knew you were a perv

He chuckled under his breath slightly.

I zipped my pants back .

Ryan- but I guess your not a liar

He walked past me and went back up to his room. I exposed myself to him , my live in. there were no rules or laws broken in fact as the owner of the house most of the rules and lines that I didn't want to cross weren't made by the state rather by myself.


	5. Doctors Log Ch.5 Doc 2

Ill be honest some of my patients are troubled souls with problems not meant for TV. Take for instance my second patient.

Patient 2

Male

Goat

Age 23

Name: Ralph Killeen

He was so calm , there was a neutral vibe to his walk when he entered my office and sat his guitar next to the door. He sat in the same seat as everyone else , across from my own. His eyes seemed to look through me , perhaps his mind was occupied on something.

Doc- this isn't your first time in therapy

Ralph- no , I've gone to a couple of other places

Doc- but never for more than a few weeks at a time?

Ralph- what can I say , I guess I thought I was better

His attempt at humor was clear distancing from my question , you could see it in the half smile that he cracked and slight laugh that ended before it began.

Doc- In what way

Ralph- I don't know , it was just a feeling

Doc- well your here now , so what would you like to talk about

Ralph- I don't know

Doc- why don't you tell me about yourself

Ralph- don't you already know about me from my file

Doc- papers don't speak the same way you and I can

Ralph-well ... I take pictures and write songs

Doc- so your an artist

Ralph- sorta , most of my songs are about how I feel I don't belong, but lately the wall I stand by doesn't feel like home the way I remember it.

Doc- the wall?

Ralph- The wall outside me and my sisters house, Its where I smoke and go to write

Doc- I see , and this wall doesn't feel as comfortable as it once did

Ralph- yea it might be because I stopped smoking, but I find myself inside more than before

Doc- and am I right in assuming that frequenting a place that brings sad songs less is a good thing for you

 

Ralph- I don't write as many sad songs ,no , but its not as black and white as that

Doc- tell me more then

Ralph- See I dropped out of college, and moved back home with my only family my older sister, and now I work as a bag boy and by night I try to be the artist my parents always saw me as

He spoke with little attachment to his words. His account of his own life was as detailed as a second person's point of view of his story .

Doc- are you happy

Ralph-I don't know I guess I just want more out of life but don't know where to find it , I don't even know what "it" is

Doc- I see

His eyes started to gloss over with a slight chance of watery down pore , but he regained his composer returning back to a state of being a passenger in his own body.

Ralph- Sure I work a boring day job and I dropped out of school but I'm living a good life... I think am... most people would say I am. I don't even know what I'm doing here

Doc- It takes strength to acknowledge that your feeling something is missing in your life, It takes even more to be willing to seek help, and where I am in no way capable of telling you what "it" is that you need I can help you figure it out

Ralph was a good kid who needed help figuring things out. My next patient on the other hand simply put "needed help".

Patient 3

Female

Panther

Age 25

Name: Barbara Waters

She was a beautiful woman, but she had crazy eyes that would stalk you. Even with my face hidden behind her file I could feel the unhinged gaze. Eventually I had to put down the file and when I did she was sitting before me cleaning her claws as if she were preparing for battle.

Barbara-I want him so bad

She spoke without warning.

Doc- You want who?

Barbara- Tommy , his name is Tommy and he is the love of my life

She snapped at me and I'm ashamed to say I jumped in my seat from being startled.

Doc- How are you so sure Tommy is the love of your life , how long have you dated

Barbara-That's the problem, we can't ,he won't , she won't let us

Doc- And who is she

Barbara- My sister

She was stark raving mad. Your not supposed to say things like that or question the morality of those you help as a therapist. Its your job to help people be better not decide what is better for them.

Doc- Why won't your sister allow you to see Tommy

Barbara- Because they're married, come on doc keep up

Doc- Let me get this straight your in love with a man who you have never dated because he is currently married to your sister

Barbara- Yes

Doc- In my opinion it would be easier to find another mate than to go after one who is already taken especially when he is taken by someone you are so closely related to

Barbra- Doc I'm not here for you tell me what to do , I just need someone to listen without judging

Doc- I'm not judging but it would be in your best interest

Barbara- I know he's the one , the way he looks at me when she's not around tells me everything I need to know

Doc- Barbara please

Barbara- And if she doesn't give him up... well I don't know what I'd do

Doc- Barbara, I don't think this line of thought is very constructive

Barbara- Sure it is , I'm constructing a plan to destroy their marriage so that I can have him to myself


End file.
